


Together we stand, divided we fall

by Bing_Soo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Anal Sex, Anxiety Attacks, Canon-Typical Violence, Daddy Kink, Desk Sex, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Family Feels, Fluff and Smut, Graphic Description, M/M, Makeup Sex, Mild Gore, Non Canon Information, Non-Canon Relationship, Omnic Crisis, Post-Canon, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Strategy & Tactics, Unhealthy Relationships, Very graphic smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-27 11:11:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12079902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bing_Soo/pseuds/Bing_Soo
Summary: Files extracted from the Golden Age of Overwatch, what you are about to read is extremely confidential and sensitive government secret.Strike Commander Morrison and Blackwatch Operative Head Reyes have been working together hand in hand towards world peace and unity between humans. The Commander bringing confidence and calm to the people while the Operative Head carried out critical missions against the hated omnics.Many hands working behind the scenes and within this document would explicitly describe the followings and beginnings of Overwatch, do proceed to read with discretion.(This fic takes place during the omnic crisis, near the uprising event which would be included)





	Together we stand, divided we fall

**Year2043, Rise of the Omnic crisis**

Soldier Enhancement Programme, aka. SEP,  targets to medically enhance a soldier's physical strength and abilities, also providing heightening in the four senses: sight, hearing, touch and scent. Soldiers who are recruited into this programme are the top performing recruit of each of his or her watch during initiation for joining the army, proving to be the most talented recruit in both physical and mental capacity.

The physical capability of each participant is crucial as the procedure of enduring the side effects of the serum may be life threatening. With all said, when this war starts, a new rule would be in place: Only the fittest survive.

Abstract from Doctor Rehinz Schwartz medical journal; 2040

\---

Jack grunted as he felt knuckles digging hard into his ribs, the air punched out of him as the force pushed him backwards, stumbling around only to balance himself on the balls of his feet after a few beats.

"Too slow, you gotta recover faster than that Morrison, " a gruff voice commented, before a hunk of a body came hurtling at him and pinning his beat up self onto the rubber mat of the sparring gym. A weight settled onto his torso as two large hands clamped down onto both of his wrists, powerful thighs keeping him in the exact spot his suppressor wants him in. Jack grinned through blood stained teeth. "Aren't you polite Reyes, and here I was thinking you were a gentleman, pulling tricks like that ain't fair, " Jack forced his whole body off the mat, the intensity of the movement momentarily knocking Gabriel off guard, the grip on him loosened momentarily. Seizing the opportunity, Jack drew his knees close to him and jutted them out, pushing Gabriel away from him before throwing himself at the other man. Now Jack was seated atop Gabriel, using the exact same method he used just now, leaning forward to pin Gabriel down.

He could feel warm breath against his cool skin as the both of them heaved from the activity. They probably would recover in a matter of minutes, perks of being part of the enhancement programme. Gabriel snorted and shook away his hands, signalling the session was done. Those hands wandered up Jack's thighs and to the waist before stopping at his chest where the fabric of the cotton shirt drew taut. "Life's never fair Jack, " Jack flushed a little as fingers digged into his pectorals. "When you're on the battlefield, do you think negotiation with the enemy is possible? " , But embarrassing Jack didn't seem to be Gabriel's objective as those hands soon planted themselves firmly onto each pectoral and shoved Jack harshly away and onto the ground. Gabriel stood up and Jack just stared at him under his shadow, the man looked distant yet beautiful, chocolate brown skin shining with sweat, standard issued track pants straining at the width of his thighs, each curve of his biceps made obvious from his angle.

Keep that shit on lock down Morrison.

"You gonna sit there and stare at me or are we gonna go hit the showers? You have that session later so you might not wanna be late, " Gabriel sighed, proceeding to the toilet as he left Jack flushing harder at being caught staring. He quickly picked himself up and stumbled after Gabriel into the communal showers.

Gabriel was already tearing off his shirt when Jack's eye caught the flashing of silver on the other man's neck. The dog tags. Every soldier had one, they were instructed to force them into their dead teammate's should they die in battle so identifying the body would be easier. SEP soldiers had different ones though, theirs were made of titanium, names engraved into it as well as the American bald eagle at the back of it. It wasn't because they deserved something special, it was because the government didn't want anyone digging around their bodies for any ways to replicate the serum should their body be unidentifiable.

Jack grimaced as he lifted his shirt over his head, his own tag dangling by his neck. His shoulder ached badly and lower back screaming when he stretched to fully remove the piece of filthy clothing. He took a moment to look himself in the mirror. His shoulders were broader, his jaw more squared and he was just like what Gabriel said, a hunk of meat. There were scratches on his face from the brawl just now, raw and red cuts now scabbing up and bruises fading to sickly yellow.

"Seriously, what's wrong with you today Morrison? Quit your staring and get scrubbed, the next session's people are gonna come in soon so if you don't want to bathe under the Holy mother's ice tears you get your ass here, " Gabriel barked, face obvious with irritation as he fully started to strip before turning around and giving Jack a full view of his supple ass. Jack swallowed thickly and deeply wished he wasn't a guy with raging hormones now.

Keep that shit under control.

Jack soon followed suit and settled beside Gabriel in front of the taps, body hunching over the tiny stools. It wasn't the first time he showered with Gabriel, heck, they were already sharing the same room, seeing each other naked shouldn't be so hard. But Jack begged the contrary as Gabriel doused himself with water, dark raven locks loosing it's usual curl and now straight and heavy, sticking to the forehead of Gabriel. Jack willed himself to look away and repeated the action, starting to soap himself as they bathed in silence. There was that tension again. Jack hated it terribly, it has been weeks since he openly confessed to Gabriel in his 'drunken slur' in their room as they drank off the pain of the serum. Jack was fully conscious at that point of time, super soldiers had this high metabolism rate which makes it near impossible for them to get drunk, but Jack still acts like it regardless and started to spout words that was meant to be said to Gabriel since the first day he met him.

Gabriel had kept his silence, then was out of the door in a flash, beer bottle left abandoned on the ground beside Jack. He felt his heart could literally break at that point of time.

Jack just wanted to die beside someone he cared for, someone he loved. He didn't want to go charging into the battlefield with death his only buddy, he signed up for the SEP to change the world and to save it. It was only that, but matters just had to get complicated when a Gabriel Reyes was assigned to him as his partner.

They started off rather coldly, just all business and no warmth like friends or teammates should have. Gabriel had made a joke out of him when he joined the programme, snorting at his minuscule build and obedience. Gabriel being a year in earlier than him, it gave him unspoken seniority, so retorts were a no-no. Things went rough, overly loud arguments, getting pissed off at each other over tiny aspects of each mission they didn't do too well in and basically getting under each others skin.

It was not only until three months after working with Reyes did Jack realise every single time the other man was close to him or touching him unconsciously on the small of his back, the feeling of blood rushing to his ears and sparks igniting from the light touches wasn't due to the serum, it was simply due to the fact that he was infatuated with his senior officer.

Jack's nails dug into his scalp as he tried to scrub off the dried blood, the water running down his body pinkish white. Gabriel was already rinsing himself off, humming a familiar Spanish tune under his breath. Jack recognised the song, it was when Gabriel had returned from his serum shot and blasted the damn tune on the stereo speakers for three hours straight. Jack swore he could never get over the fact how the lady could scream in such a manner in a song. All Gabriel did was grin at him through his pained face and say, "Piensa como el diablo, sonríe como el ángel, " and immediately collapsed back into his bed.

"What do you think would happen once this war starts? " Jack questioned suddenly, breaking the silence and causing Gabriel to stop in his tracks, towel hanging loosely by his waist. He silently reprimanded himself for such negativity and bit the insides of his cheeks. Gabriel adjusted his grip on his dirtied clothes he picked from the floor as a hand ran through his hair.

"Dunno, I mean it's obvious that all these attacks that are happening aren't out of the blue, they're strategically started, nothing but a build up to a bigger show, " Jack could hear the other man sigh heavily through his nose as if knowing saying anymore won't do any good. Heavy footsteps echoed through the bathing room and Jack was alone again. He clutched at the bucket of water before dousing himself, fingers working their way through entangled locks glued together by soap suds.

Great job Morrison, you just lost another chance to not make things any more awkward between you and him, he thought as he reached for his towel and began to dry himself.

After changing, Jack immediately went straight into the infirmary, a familiar looking figure already waiting for him outside the observation room. "Jack! Gosh, I thought you were going to be late, come on the docs are waiting, " the petite lady then hurried him in and ushered him to the examining bench.

The room was cold and air stale, several masked nurses busying around to ready themselves for Jack's shot, the sharp and silvery needle filled with metallic liquid already poised and ready in a tray beside the bench. Jack gulped as he followed the doctor's beckoning forward. It wasn't like the injection hurt, it was the after effects and the sensation of mud like substance following in his bloodstream  that made he want to gag.

He obediently sat onto the plastic chair and rolled up his sleeve, the doctor picking up a clipboard as a nurse used an antiseptic wipe on Jack's skin. "Now, the usual questions, have you been experiencing any chest aches or respiratory problems in the past weeks? " the doctor asked, Dr Schwartz if he remembered correctly, voice muffled by the surgical mask. Jack shook his head.

"Good, good very good! Have you felt any abnormal changes recently that you wish to clarify with me? It is usually during this phrase where patients would develop certain...abilities and behaviours of sorts, " Dr Schwartz trailed off as a nurse came up to him, tray perched on her thin palms. Jack shook his head again, unless having a hopeless crush on his superior like a teenager counted as an abnormal change, he would happily keep his mouth shut.

"How many sessions would there be, sir?" Jack asked, flinching slightly as the needle plunged into his skin without warning. Dr Schwartz nodded his head and hummed, placing the empty vial back onto the aluminium tray. "Around a few more, yes, a few, Ms Dermin please do escort Mr Morrison from the room, " the doctor said absentmindedly, already loosing focus on Jack and waving him away. He wobbled a little as he slid off the seat, the side effects already hitting him.Shit, what the fuck that was fast. Dermin then came rushing to his side, both arms looped around Jack's as she hauled him out of the examination room with great effort.

"Thanks Dermin, seriously, how do you work with those machines? " Jack murmured, earning a giggle from the little lady. He was at least a head and a half taller than her, yet she was now the one he was leaning on for support. It reminded him when he got shot in the knee during one of their missions, Gabriel had to half drag him all the way to the nearest safe house. Gabriel's chest had been so warm, hand so firm and tight around his waist, the way he held onto those words that were whispered into his ear as they made their way across the ruins, heart in their ears.

"Just a little more cariño, stay with me, "

Jack shook his head violently. This was bad, he shouldn't be thinking about this, he shouldn't be-

"Reyes! Just the right time, come help me with Jack. The dosage we gave him this time is a lot stronger than the last so it's expected for him to experience nausea, headache, weakness in the muscles and such, " Dermin explained, before Jack could feel a warm palm at his side. At this point, Jack was panting, head lolling a little to the side and head shiny with sweat.

"Gotcha, anything else I need to do so he won't barf his guts out? " Gabriel's voice loud in his ear as he let his head sag against the other man's chest. "Nothing much except knocking it down on your usual insults and you're good to go! Sorry gotta bail, today's kinda busy, see you guys soon! " Jack wanted to tell her he would very much appreciate that 'soon' to be another six months but his throat was raw and the footsteps were already receding. Gabriel grunted as he hefted Jack's weight onto his shoulders.

This was the closest they had been since the incident, apart from sparring sessions where Jack continued to mistake offensive actions for suggestive moves. He could hear a door slide open before being greeted by a musky scent. This was his room, their room, sofa relatively neat and quarters rather spacey, each of them having their own rooms. The room doors were separated by a single toilet cubicle, a television sitting idly by the console and kitchen sparsely populated.

Gabriel swung Jack's room door open and laid him down onto the mattress. The gentleness surprised Jack, but he couldn't bring himself to care anymore now. He just wanted to black out and sleep off the pain and not face the man, not even he's so weak like this.

"Shit _cabrón_ you're sweating like a mad dog, just how much did they double up the dosage? " Gabriel huffed, picking Jack's shoes off his feet and pulling the covers over the shivering man. "Don't know, but if you ask me, you'll make one helluva nurse, " Jack was delirious, the fever already spiking his mind. He shot Gabriel a lopsided smirk and gaining himself one back before the other left the room.

Shit, he felt like shit. His insides were twisting and his head felt like it was being drilled into from a directions. He was already sweating through his covers but his body was vibrating. Jack could feel bile rise at the back of his throat and the places where Gabriel had jabbed him earlier hurt like a motherfucker. He rolled to his side and curled into a ball like a little kid.

He heard footsteps enter his room again before two wide palms twisted him to the other side of the bed. The action nearly made him hurl there and then, but he swallowed the vile liquid back, grimacing slightly at the taste it left on his tongue. Gabriel hovered over him as he grabbed a wet cloth from the bucket he placed beside Jack, folding it into a narrow rectangle and placing it onto Jack's forehead. It was a all a familiar routine, the way Gabriel would be gentler with his touches or the way be would call Jack in that soft tone. It made Jack's heart ache, the way that the man he wanted to embrace and wrap his entire existence around was so near yet so far, a sort of bond between them that never seemed to be able to escalate beyond friendship or sometimes, best friends.

Gabriel left the room and returned with a bottle of water in hand, popping the cap open and stood by Jack's bed. He knelt on one knee on the mattress and slid a hand under Jack's neck, lifting the man up as slowly as he could, the feeling of the warm and calloused hand making Jack relax a little.

"Drink up, don't want you sounding like a fucking broken mic in the morning, " Gabriel said as he tilted the bottle to Jack's lips, the cool liquid chasing the heat away a little in his body. It meant to be a joke but Jack couldn't bring himself to laugh. He hated times like these, so helpless and pathetic, having to rely on someone for help.

He drank a little and twisted away from the other man. He wondered how Gabriel felt about this whole patient and caretaker sort of business, an image of Gabriel complaining and lamenting to his colleges about how much of a fucking burden Jack Morrison was after one jab.

Gabriel frowned but didn't say anything, letting Jack fall back down with a soft squeak from the bed. He grunted as he pushed himself off the bed, Jack immediately missing the warmth that was at his neck. He wrapped himself with the comforter and resumed his previous position.

"You know you look like a goddamn kid now Morrison, " he heard Gabriel snap, stomping out of the room muttering, "So much for fucking helping, " and was gone before Jack could reply with thanks.

He didn't get any other visits from Gabriel, the following hours ticking slowly past midnight.

~~  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I rewrote the first chapter because I realised that the timeline of my story was entirely wrong so I had to replan the whole thing, but the next update is coming soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Yayy! You've reached the end! I was sick and home so I didn't really have much to do so I planned out a new fic for my favourite pair! Some of the information I gotten in here were purely based on deduction and some improvisations with the little tidbits of news Blizzard can ever give us. 
> 
> I would try my best to update each week but if I forget do remember to remind me ! 
> 
> Ahhh the heartbreak :')


End file.
